


Constance's Unnamed Prequel Series of Debauchery

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Pegging, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: Constance, from A1386G, has a weird ass sex life all of her own. Series takes place before A1386G, and all other Slice of Pervert Works thus far.





	1. Jimmy Makes a Special Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's mistress Constance has a friend over for a study session. Constance and said friend decide to have a bit of fun after deciding Jimmy's gotten a little to full of himself recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 1671  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 3131

It was eleven o'clock at night, and my mistress had been sitting in the dining room with her lab partner Daphne for several hours, when the subject of their conversation had turned from their homework to comparison of their individual slaves. I had been bringing them a fresh pot of coffee from the kitchen at the time.

"Constance, your boy does have a cute butt and yummy legs under that skirt," Daphne said, leering at me, "how did you do it?"

"It's quite easy actually," mistress replied, waving a pen slightly in her hand, "it's all about exercise. It's amazing what an hour on an elliptical machine three times a week can do."

I absolutely beamed at the compliments as I put the carafe down on the table. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her look at me, and I couldn't help but see her smile from the compliment change into the one expression I feared more than anything.

"Of course," mistress continued, as she looked back at Daphne "if you wanted to do a direct comparison, you could just call your boy in here. He does have some good points as well."

"Of course." Daphne said, with that same feral look in her eyes, before calling out. "Jacob!"

I tried to back out of the room before anything could happen, only to find my way blocked by another body.

I heard a voice from behind me. "You called?" 

It was definitely Jacob. There were only four people in the condo after all.

"Alright," mistress said, "both of you, step up to the end of the table, and strip down to your underwear."

Daphne nodded her consent to the order, and Jacob and I complied, even if I was beet red from a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

After removing my slippers, I first untied and removed my apron, folding it before placing it on a nearby chair, as I then did my skirt and blouse in turn. This left me only in my headpiece, stockings and a lace thong. 

At the same time, I got my first look at Jacob. He was black haired and darker than I was, and a good thirty centimeters taller to boot. He had somehow concealed a well cultivated physique with ample chest hair under those ridiculous poet shirts and skinny jeans Daphne made him wear. That lucky bastard got to wear boxer-briefs though. 

I noticed that mistress was licking her lips as she sized up Jacob. 

Daphne had by this point gotten up and walked toward us for a closer look, and was running a finger down my chest rather seductively. I swallowed reflexively, and looked toward my mistress, who just smiled that thin, evil smile as she took it all in stride.

As Daphne hung off of me, I noticed Jacob's growing jealousy. 

"You know, it's really a shame you have your boy hide such a yummy body under a maid uniform of all things." His mistress said to mine, "and it's so easy to ruffle his feathers. Do you mind if I...?"

"If you'll extend me the same courtesy." mistress interrupted.

"Jacob," Daphne said, "remove the boy's underwear, and then your own."

I really hoped this wasn't going where I think it was, but then again, mistress was the sort of person to do these things, and she got along a little too well with Daphne.

Either way, Jacob complied with the order, hesitantly lowering my thong to the floor, whence I then stepped out of it, and then moved on to stripping himself.

Daphne took the opportunity to crouch down in front of me, and begin playing around with my penis and scrotum.

Constance came over and examined Jacob, lifting up his rather large penis in a rather clinical fashion before inspecting his scrotum thoroughly, if rather dispassionately. 

"Daphne," mistress said, "is your boy-toy a grower or a shower?"

"A shower," she replied, glancing over, "Sadly he's maybe at half mast right now. Constance, Jimmy has some recent scars on his scrotum, did you just get him fixed or something?"

Of course not, why would I need to be fixed? I was a good obedient boy who always used a condom, and made sure Mistress kept up to date on her shots. As a result, she had gotten me unfixed for Christmas.

"Just had it reversed actually." mistress replied, "I'm going to have him breed one of my milk-sisters for her birthday, since my parents decided to keep her instead of trading her."

I smiled. That was going to be her best birthday ever, and I was going to rock her world.

I saw mistress looking at me with the widest, narrowest smile I'd ever seen on her. I shuddered. "Daphne," mistress said, "I think Jimmy needs to be put back in his place. Do you mind if I borrow Jacob to do it, and make it a learning experience for my slave?"

"Go ahead." Daphne said as she grabbed my wrists, "Jacob's never had another boy before." 

"Jimmy, I want you to suck on Jacob just like you do Mister Happy" mistress commanded, referring to her favorite strap-on.

Then both of them started chuckling, apparently proud of themselves, as Jacob seemed to get more erect, and I shuddered. Daphne then released my wrists, and I crouched down to the appropriate height. 

Just as I had with my mistress' toy, I reached my hands around Jacob's back as I licked his penis from base to tip along the urethra, before plunging the whole thing into my mouth. He shuddered, and I felt him stiffen further as I bobbed my head up and down a few times to ensure proper lubrication across the whole shaft. I was going to need it, now that the damned thing was the size of a fucking knockwurst, and just as big around. Clearly, this was why Daphne was such a happy woman.

After a moment of that, Daphne spoke. "Good," she said, "now Jimmy, bend over on the table. Jacob, get behind him."

I complied, and immediately felt someone hold my butt cheeks open, before Jacob entered me quickly, and bent over on top of me, as he held my wrists flat against the table. I clenched my eyes shut and grimaced at the sudden invasion.

As he began to pull back from his first stroke, he whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry about this, I'll try and go easy on you."

I could only grunt in response as he thrust back in, and continued in his attempt to tenderly pound my ass. It was still quite painful, but this way I felt something other than him licking my ear, and the sensation that my ass was going to tear apart. 

I heard mistress laugh that evil fucking laugh from her position behind us, before someone smacked Jacob on the ass, forcing him to speed up. He managed to find my prostate though, and after I writhed a bit, and moaned in fake agony, he kept hitting it to my relief. 

A camera shutter sounded. He started to pant from the exertion. My erection pressed painfully against the table. 

Apparently he was beginning to reach orgasm about the same time I was, since I felt him slow down and clench his prostate. 

"Mistress, may I?" Jacob said in between pants.

"Ngh, Mistress please!" I said groaning. 

"Please what?" Daphne replied.

"Mistress, ugh, may we please come?" I said for the both of us.

My Mistress responded. "Jacob, pull him up."

I felt him release one of my wrists, as he pulled himself up slightly, and jammed his now free arm under mine, before he forced me back into a standing position as he leaned backwards slightly. 

I opened my eyes. My mistress was sitting there with a happy look on her face, as she held a mostly-empty coffee cup up to my erection. 

"You may both cum" my mistress said. 

Immediately after she said that, I felt Jacob release his ejaculation, which shot inside me with considerable force, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

As I shuddered in near-synchronicity with Jacob, I ejaculated, and my mistress caught it in her coffee cup.

Jacob then pulled out of me and stepped back as I collapsed in a heap on the floor when my legs gave out.

"Jacob, be a good boy and clean up your mess," Daphne said. 

My mistress added in, "Have Jimmy help you, and then give him a taste."

"Yes mistress," Jacob said rather reluctantly.

Jacob then squatted down and spread my cheeks, before sucking what ejaculate he could out of my anus, before withdrawing his tongue. 

Then while I was barely lucid, I turned myself over to complete my mistress' instructions, and cleaned off Jacob's now flaccid penis after he placed it in my waiting mouth. Once it was again wet, and I had cleaned it, Jacob withdrew his organ, only to force my lips open with his, and he drove the tainted ejaculate inside my mouth. 

I gagged at the sudden intrusion, only to feel my mistress' finger rubbing my throat. I thus swallowed the vile mouthful before gasping for air.

"Now then," Mistress said, "both of you go take a shower, and take your time with it."

I struggled to my feet, and Jacob put my arm over his shoulder to steady me as we walked out of the dining room and on to the bathroom off the kitchen. 

As we passed through the kitchen, I heard Daphne shout after us "And wash your mouths out!" 

Then I heard the two mistresses started giggling like school girls.

Jacob then looked over at me, and I looked up at him. "Good job," he said as he ruffled my hair, "Also, let me be the first to say this you lucky transvestite bastard, but congratulations on the baby."

Even in my rattled state, I smiled irrepressibly. I was actually going to get to be a father some day.


	2. An Early Present (Constance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance decided she ought to let her enslaved sister and her lover have a child. Tonight she's making sure it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** 2377  
>  **Word Count (Publisher):** 3366

I have a strange relationship with my half sister. Or so both my fiancé and my maid say, and I don’t disagree with them.   
I’m the elder, and the free one, while she is my slave, and a good two weeks younger. And yet, I’m the one who helps her out on a daily basis when I’m around. It also wasn’t what was immediately on my mind as I stood in my bathroom at my parent’s house, helping my sister get ready. I had already helped her do her chestnut brown hair into a cute braid, and finished her makeup, doing everything to match my own with some modifications since we looked nearly identical (aside from a three inch difference in height, and my naturally black hair.)

“You know you’re going to have to figure out a way to dress yourself eventually.” I said to her, as I fastened the back of the very sheer green and white cupless babydoll I’d given her for the occasion, because it matched her eyes, and worked with our olive skin. “Honestly, if you just asked for adaptive clothing we’d happily get it for you.”

“I don’t like them.” Grace said, from her seat on the vanity stool. “Everything that we’ve tried just screams that I’m disabled, and magnetic snaps are hell on the washing machine and dryer, while not being that much easier to put on with my hands.”

“I could get things specifically tailored for you,” I whispered into her ear, as I leaned over to wrap my arms around her shoulders, “not just your uniforms, but casual clothing and things that Jimmy would love.”

She blushed and turned away from me. “Yes,” she replied, as she put a hand on my arm, “but then I’d lose these little moments with you, and with Jimmy, and I don’t want to give them up.”

“Grace,” I said, as I leaned in and held her closely, “I don’t want to make you give them up either, but I want you to be able to take care of yourself and our children if need be.”

“‘Our children’ sounds weird coming from you,” Grace said, as I stood up, “especially since you usually act so irresponsibly. Don’t tell me you’re starting to grow up. You’re twenty. You’re way too young for that.”

“Maybe I am.” I said, “Not by too much, but I do want to be better with my niece than mom was with Patience, and with you.”

“How?” Grace said, as she slowly stood up, “Mistress was always nice to me.”

“She was always cold to Patience,” I replied, “And she never really put too much effort in to helping you, or stopping me from ‘trying to help you’ after you woke up.”

Grace hugged me, and then spoke. “She never told you, did she?” Grace said, “She actually visited me every day while I was in the hospital, and spent her breaks in my room. Admittedly, she ran a lot of tests on me then, but she also read to me a lot. As for you, I can’t hate you for what you did.”

“Do you hate me now?” I replied. “I mean I am forcing you to have a child.”

I felt her blush. “The only part of this I hate is that I have to do this so early.” She said, “It doesn’t feel like it’s a birthday present when you get it months in advance.”

“I know, but this is the only time I could make it work.” I said, “I did want to be here for this.”

Our moment was interrupted by Jimmy knocking at my bedroom door. Grace broke off the hug, and stayed in the bathroom, admiring her new look, while I went to let Jimmy in.

He’d cleaned himself up more than usual (which I was surprised was even possible,) going so far as to have waxed to prevent any stubble from showing up on his alabaster cheeks, even if he was still wearing his normal maid’s uniform. Admittedly he was doing so without stockings or shoes, and with his red hair only held in place by a number of black barrettes, instead of the usual headdress. 

After he closed the door, Grace came out, and the two looked each other over. Jimmy looked speechless, while Grace ended up walking right over to him, and giving him a kiss.

Of course, she just had to ruin the romance by reaching up his skirt and checking his package, but it was her night, so we all just rolled with it.

The second she broke the kiss, she leaned back a bit, and with her hand still on his crotch, spoke. “Well I see you like the look.” She paused, and then looked over at me pleadingly.

“Grace, you don’t have to ask me to do anything.” I said with a sigh. “Tonight is your night, as long as everything still ends up in you, and I don’t have to run downstairs in my underwear to cut up ginger.”

I saw her lick her lips, and put on that same thin smile my mother always did when she had a devious idea. “Strip boy.” She said, “But give us a show.”

Jimmy nodded and, as she stepped back, began to strip. First it was the apron, then the shoes, followed by the skirt. The longer it went on, the more he got into it, and by the time it got to his A-shirt, he just ripped it off and tossed it in a single pull, revealing those luscious abs and ginger chest hair of his. God I love tear-away shirts.

With Jimmy down to his collar, cuffs and a thong that could barely contain his erection, Grace looked him up and down, visibly thinking to herself. I gave Jimmy a supportive expression as he started to worry about what would come next.

“Mmm, Mistress, Jimmy,” Grace said as she sat down on the bed, with her legs spread wide open and her back resting on my reading pillow. “Since you both look so ready as it is, why don’t you two help me out?”

“You go down, I work her breasts.” I said to Jimmy. Who, like the good, obedient boy he was nodded in response.

As he went down on my unfree sister’s hairless nethers, I placed her right nipple in my mouth (it always was my favorite of the two,) and gave her other breast the attention of my left hand. Her pert nipple fell prey to my tongue and teeth even as I sucked at her breast, and the other rolled between my forefinger and thumb.

Between the two of us, we made Grace writhe and moan in pleasure in no-time flat, and soon enough I felt her hands on my back and head, holding me tight to her breast. “You’re just not going to be able to leave me alone once my milk comes in, are you?” She said.

I gave a shrug in response, and she tried to laugh, but I guess Jimmy must’ve hit something good at about the same time, because all that came out was a deep, stuttering moan, and maybe a good squirt or two because Jimmy yelped in surprise. 

“Jesus Grace,” Jimmy said, as he sat up, holding a hand over one eye. “You really need to hydrate better. That was fucking yellow. I’m going to go wash my eye out.”

Grace didn’t reply, being too wrapped up in her orgasm to notice, and I ended up moving a hand down to keep her stimulated through the down-slope. I tried and failed to not think about the fact that my hand was soaked in my sister’s urine as well as her ejaculate and a million other things.

When Jimmy returned, I managed to disentangle myself from my sister, and cleared off the bed. I searched through my drawers to find that I had left one of my strapless strapons here, and quickly lubed the shaft with shortening from the tub I had left next to it.

My sister, having laid back on the bed, merely gave him a come hither gesture as she lifted her legs up, exposing her flooded sex to her lover. He entered her quickly, having pushed her legs up towards her chest as he came to rest on top of her.

Of course, she used that chance to spread his cheeks for me, and I entered him quickly and smoothly, timing it so that my thrust bottomed out slightly after his. The bed frame creaked nicely as it took the strain of the about five hundred pounds of moaning and lust-filled flesh moving atop it.

I couldn’t see if Jimmy had reacted to the intrusion, but Grace definitely enjoyed the view of the father to be being taken from behind as he did his duty, and extended an open hand to me, which I grabbed onto, interlacing our fingers as I did.

Jimmy didn’t last as long as he usually did when he was getting pegged, and came unceremoniously. My sister wasn’t that far behind, and hit her second orgasm of the night less than a minute later. I ended up pulling out to let the two relax, and I just ended up taking my strapon off, and putting on a robe. I needed a drink, and the bar was down stairs.

I ended up making myself a Vesper, and sat around in the kitchen thinking about what to do for the rest of the night as I nursed it. And then I remembered the ginger in the fridge. I smiled wickedly to myself as I cut off a couple decent sized finger-length fingers, and shaved them into a proper flared-pyramid shape. 

Then with the various shavings disposed of, and the knife and cocktail glass in the sink, I headed back up stairs, ginger in hand.

I returned to find my sister moaning in pleasure as she was pushed down against the bed, and my favorite reading pillow, by her lover, with her legs wrapped around his chest. Jimmy had left his ass wide open, and the two of them hadn’t noticed me. Perfect.

“Grace, I’ve got another surprise for you,” I said, as I held one of the fingers out into her line of sight.

She smiled wickedly, and clenched her legs as tightly as she could around Jimmy, who knew what was coming. He tried to flee, but couldn’t really go anywhere, being balls-deep in her, and held in place. He swore adorably.

The finger of ginger went in the ginger maid without an issue, thanks to the remaining shortening on his sphincter. Grace giggled at the grimace on his face, as the sensation was enough to break his concentration, and finally made him shoot his wad deep inside her. The two stayed together for a couple minutes, enjoying their little moment. I took the opportunity to take my robe off, and placed the other on the nightstand.

Grace loosened her legs, and let Jimmy escape, as I sat atop her, slipping my legs under her arms. We’d been together so long, and she knew me so well that Grace didn’t need an order to do what I wanted. The presentation of my dampness was enough to signal her to begin her ministrations.

With my head at her crotch, I took my boy’s pale and shrinking rod in hand and mouth, and cleaned my lovers’ combined juices off of it. I’d been denied this taste for too long, and I couldn’t stand to miss out on it anymore. As much as I tried to savor the taste, I was ravenous, and cleared it off in a moment.

I then turned to my sister’s crotch, and as she ate me out, so did I eat her. I restrained myself from trying to get everything I could, and instead focused on her pleasure, my tongue dancing through her labial folds and into her as my thumb circled her erect clit. 

I noticed that my sister had shoved the other finger of ginger in my ass, which I’d been half-expecting, but aside from her giggles, and that pleasant burn it didn’t do too much. I continued my effort, and finally I was rewarded with a moan directed deep inside me, my sister hit another orgasm, and triggered one that I’d been on the edge of all night. Then, unintentionally clenching my anus, I really felt the burn of the ginger, and it was exquisite in it’s intensity and tingle. 

With our desires sated for now, I climbed off of her, and moved in to cuddle. My sister looked like a mess, her makeup was smudged, she was covered in my juices, and her lower half was leaking all sorts of fluids. She was staring straight up, and panting, and I could see the faintest tinge of a smile on her face. 

The two of us curled up together, and just enjoyed the moment, laughing at how disgusting and tired we both looked, as I started to wonder where Jimmy had gone off to.

When I saw the camera flash, I knew exactly what he’d been thinking. 

“Jimmy,” I shouted as I sat up, “Delete that picture right this instant!”

“And sent.” He said with a smile. “Mistress, your mother ordered me to get a picture of the afterglow for the family album. Who am I to say no to an order like that?”

“I swear, letting you breed was a mistake.” I replied, as Grace stifled a giggle at her lovers’ antics. 

“Would you really deny your sister over a single picture?” Jimmy said, as he crawled into bed with the two of us, placing his phone on the nightstand.

I was about to rebuke him, when I felt him do that thing with my ear, right as Grace started nuzzling against my other shoulder. It was a bit too much for me, and when I moaned, it ended up turning into a yawn, which the two idiots repeated.   
With all of us too tired to do anything else, we turned off the lights. The last thing I remember hearing before I finally nodded off was the two muttering “good night mistress.”


End file.
